


Fandom Quest

by 9Chibi_skull_studios9



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Chibi_skull_studios9/pseuds/9Chibi_skull_studios9





	Fandom Quest

The morning sun rose through the black metal gates of the Undertale faction, a girl by the name of Morrow had awoken early. Packing up a huge backpack of supplies, clothes, and other necessities. Her huge underbite turned into a snarl thinking about how many toxic events came over her over time. She made as little noise as possible, she slipped on her baseball cap, and put the heavy backpack on her. Ready to start anew with a new fandom, new ocs, a new identity. She carefully went up to the door, opened it slowly as to not wake anyone who’s still a rabid fan. Going outside into the harsh desert, she stole one of the bikes by picking the lock with a rusty hairpin, the hairpin becoming stuck after the lock opened. Riding off without a trace, all except for her old drawings hanging on the walls of her room, and maybe an old pencil. She wouldn’t miss living off the Undertale fandom, but she would miss a few of her friends. But now was not the time to dwell. She had finally left behind all that, the dwelling can wait until later.  
Halfway across the desolate land, Morrow eventually got lost after a while, and had no idea where she was going. She got off the bike, looking for a sign for anybody from a different fandom. No signs were shown as the desert land blew a little in the wind, Sand going in Morrow’s face.  
“Ughhh, I wanted to leave, but now i don’t even know where to go anymore. What fandom even is on the outside?!” Morrow said, talking to herself once again.  
She got back on the bike and kept going, towns and cities finally coming into view, sand being kicked up as Morrow sped up towards the old place. Her steering becoming shaky as she tried to stop, eventually getting the bike to fall over taking her with it. Her leg being clipped underneath the heavy motorcycle. Morrow struggled to get the motorcycle off her leg, but someone from town was around to help her up, and get the bike off Morrow’s leg. Helping Morrow to a local area where she could be bandaged and given food and water before she left.  
“Why did you help me? Aren’t all fandoms toxic?” Morrow asked, sitting down with the stranger in an old building.  
“Not all of them my friend, some are small, some are big, some are calm, some are toxic.” The stranger explained, her purple and green clothes draping over their body as they moved.  
The stranger began bandaging Morrow’s wounds, Morrow flinching as the mystery person bandaged her leg.  
“Stop moving or else you’re going to make it worse”  
She sat still for the remainder, and soon enough got back into the desert sand again thanks to the stranger. The person giving Morrow a small canteen with an odd symbol on it, scratched out and covered over in rust. Morrow attached the canteen to her backpack and kept going outside of the town, her driving still being shaky, considering Morrow does not know how to drive.  
Sunset soon started arriving, Morrow in the middle of nowhere stopped to take a rest. Unpacking a thermos full of soup and a towel. Putting the heavy backpack down on the unstable sand taking a few drinks of soup before laying in the sand falling asleep, looking up at the half moon and bright stars in the process. The silence becoming deafening as only the wind was blowing against everything set on the ground.  
‘I am free, I’m finally free from that hell of a fandom, but, i don’t know where to go now’ Morrow thought as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber underneath the open sky.  
Day 1 complete


End file.
